Konoha's Shinobi Rangers
by 3rdNightingale
Summary: One day, during the annual Fox Hunt, Naruto discovers a man who grants him the powers of a Power Ranger. He will use this power to protect those he cares about and to form a team to fight evil. Go Go Shinobi Rangers!
1. Chapter 1

**Konoha's the Shinobi Rangers**

**I was reading The Green Shinobi Ranger and thought, what if I give the powers of three of the sixth/extra rangers to Naruto and his team. After some deliberation and thought, I've come up with this story.**

**Due to my lack of knowledge on the Japanese language, I will mix Japanese and English in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Power Rangers. Some inspiration for this chapter comes from A Different Scroll.**

It was October 10th, the day of the Kyuubi festival. The whole village was celebrating the day the Fourth Hokage gave his life to destroy the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Well, everyone was celebrating, except for one person.

"KILL THE DEMON FOX!"

A large group of civilians and Shinobi, many drunk, and all carrying a weapon of some kind, be it a broken bottle or a sword, was chasing a young blond wearing an orange shirt and black shorts with whisker marks on his face.

The boy was Naruto Uzumaki. Today was his birthday, and because of that, the majority of the village saw him as the Kyuubi reborn in human form. And thus, one tradition of the Kyuubi festival was the 'Fox Hunt' with Naruto as the fox and the villagers as the hunters trying to kill him.

Naruto ran to a cave near the outskirts of the city and hid in it, hoping that the mob would pass him by. Suddenly there was a bright light and Naruto fell through the cave wall as if it wasn't there. Soon the mob passed the cave by, not seeing anyone inside when they searched.

xXsceneXx

Naruto found himself in a large chamber with tubes along the walls and cables running across the ceiling. There was a round raised platform in the center and in all the tubes were strange outfits that consisted of colored jumpsuits and helmets with weapons and armor.

"What is this place?" asked Naruto.

"This is my command center," said a voice and Naruto turned to see a bald, elderly man wearing white robes and carrying a staff standing behind him.

"Who are you ojisan?" asked Naruto.

The man chuckled kindly, "My name is Zordon. I guess you could call me a traveler."

"So you're from outside the Land of Fire?" asked Naruto.

Zordon chuckled, "a bit further than that. I'm from beyond this world."

"How did you get here?" asked Naruto.

"I sacrificed myself to destroy the forces of evil and found myself here," said Zordon.

Naruto just looked confused so Zordon changed the subject.

"I assume you are wondering why you are here," he said with a smile.

"Kinda," said Naruto, "I just wanted to hide from the mob, like I do every year."

"You were selected due to your purity and determination to become a powerful guardian known as a Power Ranger."

"What's a Power Ranger?" asked Naruto.

"A Power Ranger is a guardian of justice," said Zordon, "the costumes around you belonged to the past rangers. Let me tell you a story."

Naruto sat on the ground and listened.

"Many millennia ago in another land, great wizards created the morphing powers and the morphing grid. The purpose was to allow individuals to access the power as a means to fight the forces of evil that were growing in strength. Eventually wars broke out and the forces of good combatted the forces of evil. Over the years, many teams of Power Rangers were created to combat the forces of evil. They are immortalized now around you, their Ranger outfits a tribute to their valor," said Zordon, "Now it is your turn."

"So how do I become a Power Ranger?" asked Naruto.

"Simply step up onto this platform," said Zordon.

Naruto stepped forward onto the platform and looked around. Suddenly the platform glowed and a white device appeared on his wrist before transforming into a silver wristband with a white diamond set into it.

"It looks like you have been granted the power of the White Dino Ranger," said Zordon, "Now you must remember the three rules that the rangers must follow. Rule #1 Never use your power for personal gain. Rule # 2 Never escalate a battle unless your enemy forces you to. And rule # 3 Always keep your identity a secret. No one may know that you are a power ranger."

"Sure thing, jii-san," said Naruto.

"Now, to morph into your ranger form, simply will your wristband to transform into your morpher," said Zordon.

Naruto did so and the silver wristband transformed into the white device that resembled a dragon's head.

"Now hold it up, press the button and say: White Ranger: Dino Power," said Zordon.

Naruto brought the morpher up to his head, "White Ranger: Dino Power!" he said, pressing the button on it.

Energy surrounded Naruto and formed into white and black armor.

"Amazing," said Naruto, his voice slightly distorted by the mask.

"With this power you can defend this world from threats," said Zordon, "eventually you will need to select a team to gain the powers alongside you. You must choose carefully though. The ranger power is a great responsibility."

"I understand, Zordon-sensei," said Naruto.

xXsceneXx

Over the next few months, Naruto would visit the place that Zordon called, the Power Chamber, where he trained in martial arts with enemies that previous teams of rangers had fought. Currently, Naruto was fighting off a group of Tenga Warriors, Piranhatrons, and Cogs in his human mode to learn how to fight large groups of enemies. He was allowed to use kunai that he had purchased from a store to help him. The kunai were quite dull, but the technology in the Power Chamber fixed them up and now Naruto was fighting the team of enemies while wielding his Kunai like his Drago-Sword.

Naruto parried a blow from a Piranhatron and kicked it back before swinging his kunai and cutting through a Tenga, causing the simulated monster to fade away. Naruto then swept out the legs of a Cog and stabbed it in the head, causing it to fade. He then turned to see that the remaining enemies were grouping up to face him.

Naruto smirked and charged into the midst of the enemies, fighting them like a storm of fists and feet. The enemies were taken down and vanished. Naruto stood up and turned to his mentor.

"Very good, Naruto," said Zordon, "your skills are improving."

"Thank you Zordon-sensei," said Naruto, giving a respectful bow to the old wizard.

"You should be off to school," said Zordon and Naruto was teleported to his apartment.

xXsceneXx

Naruto was able to get a quick shower and changed into some new clothes, an orange shirt with a white vest and white pants with an orange flame design, and headed to the academy. When he arrived, he headed to his seat in the classroom and sat down.

Soon, the sound stampeding feet could be heard and two female students burst through the doors. One wore a pink outfit and had matching pink hair, and the other wore a purple outfit and had blond hair.

"I beat you, Ino-pig!" yelled the girl in pink.

"In your dreams, billboard-brow!" yelled the girl in purple.

"Sakura-chan," said Naruto, "do you want to sit by me today?"

"Baka!" yelled the pink haired girl, "Just because you got a new look, doesn't mean that you're cool."

"I see," said Naruto sadly as Ino and Sakura went to fawn over Sasuke, a brooding student that rarely smiled. He was seriously going over his feelings for Sakura, wondering if she was right for him. Every time he tried to be friendly to her, he got harshly rejected.

While Naruto was lost in his thoughts, a girl with pale lavender eyes watched him from one of the back rows. Her name was Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the Hyuuga clan and secret admirer of Naruto.

'_Naruto-kun looks great in his new outfit,_' she thought with a blush.

Soon the two teachers, Iruka and Mizuki entered the room and the students took their seats.

"Today, we'll be working on Taijutsu training," said Iruka, "everybody pair up and practice your forms."

Everybody scrambled to find a partner, leaving Naruto standing alone. Hinata had wanted to partner with Naruto, but the girls were being kept separate from the boys.

"I'll be your partner," said Mizuki as he walked up to Naruto, '_This way I can sabotage your training, you demon._'

"Thanks Mizuki-sensei," said Naruto.

"Let me help you with your stance," said Mizuki.

"Actually, Mizuki-sensei," said Naruto, "I'd like to try a stance of my own."

"Go ahead," said Mizuki with a kind smile, '_Hmm, maybe I won't have to do anything to sabotage the brat. It's not like he could pick up a good stance on his own._'

Naruto got into a Karate stance that he had learned while training with Zordon's simulations.

"That's an interesting stance," said Mizuki, "where did you learn it?"

"A friend taught it to me," said Naruto.

'_Alright,_' thought Mizuki, '_maybe this will work, after all, who would teach the demon a decent fighting stance?_'

Mizuki then threw a punch at Naruto, but Naruto deflected it with his forearm, overwrapped the arm with his arm, gripping under the elbow, threw a kick to Mizuki's groin, punched his solar-plexus, grabbed his throat, and spun, throwing the Chunin to the ground hard.

"What was that?" coughed Mizuki.

"That was one of the self defense techniques I learned," said Naruto.

"I see," said Mizuki, '_Crap! If the brat is this good, I'm going to have a hard time failing him._'

"That was an interesting technique," said Iruka as he walked up, "who taught you that?"

"Just a friend," said Naruto.

"It was very impressive," said Iruka, "what do you call that style?"

"I call it Mixed Martial Arts," said Naruto.

"Well it certainly is effective," said Mizuki as he picked himself off the ground.

"Hn," said Sasuke, "it's nothing special."

"YEAH!" yelled Sakura, "STOP TRYING TO SHOW OFF, NARUTO-BAKA!"

"Dear Kami," groaned Kiba as he and his puppy, Akamaru held their sensitive ears, "inside voice, please."

Hinata watched Naruto from her place in the room with a small smile, '_Great job Naruto-kun._'

"Well," said Iruka, "lets move on to Ninjutsu."

xXsceneXx

Over the rest of Naruto's time at the Academy went quite well. The only downside, was that he could never do a proper clone jutsu. Try as he might, the clones he created always ended up looking half dead and sickly. This all changed when he was approached by a certain shy Hyuuga when he was practicing some forms in Training Ground 10.

"Oh, hi," said Naruto when Hinata slowly walked up to him, "you're Hinata, right?"

"Y-yes," stammered Hinata, "wh-what were you doing?"

"Oh," said Naruto, "I was just practicing some forms. So what are you here for?"

"W-well," said Hinata shyly as she glanced away, "I h-heard you were having s-some t-trouble with the clone t-technique."

"Yeah," said Naruto, "I always end up with a half dead clone."

"Can you show me?" asked Hinata as she activated her Byakugan.

Naruto made a hand sign and a clone appeared in a poof of smoke. As usual the clone looked all but dead and very sickly.

"That always happens," sighed Naruto.

"Ano, it seems like you're using too much chakra," said Hinata.

"How can you tell?" asked Naruto.

"My Byakugan can see the chakra pathways in your body," said Hinata.

"So I'm pushing too much of my chakra into the clones," mused Naruto, "hey, Hinata-chan, could you help me figure out the right amount of chakra?"

"S-s-sure," stammered Hinata as she blushed from what he called her.

Over the next few weeks, Hinata and Naruto would work on Naruto's Chakra control with Hinata using her Byakugan to help track Naruto's Chakra usage. As they did this, they grew closer and eventually became good friends, leading to Hinata confessing her feelings to Naruto one day after training.

Once Naruto had regained consciousness, he asked her how long she had felt this way.

"I-I've always liked you," said Hinata, "ever since you defended me against those bullies, I've always admired you."

"Oh," said Naruto, "you were that little girl in the park."

"Yes," said Hinata, "that was me."

"Wow," said Naruto, "I've never had a girl confess to me. Much less a pretty girl like you."

Hinata then blushed bright red at being called pretty by Naruto.

"So, Hinata-chan," began Naruto with a bit of a blush, "would you like to go out for Ramen?"

"I'd like that," said Hinata with a smile and they headed to go and get some food from Naruto's favorite eating-place: Ichiraku Ramen.

**And so the story begins.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konoha's Shinobi Rangers**

**Chapter 2**

**I originally intended to make these chapters as one big one, but I decided to split them up to add more detail.**

**Note: when the gang morph, they grow to adult size, like Justin does.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Naruto and Hinata walked up to the ramen bar and were greeted by a cheerful Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku.

"Welcome," said Ayame, "oh, Naruto-kun, it's good to see you. And you brought a friend."

Hinata bowed, "I'm Hinata Hyuuga. It is nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," said Ayame, "my name's Ayame. What can I get you today?"

"I'll have four pork ramen, three miso ramen, five beef ramen and one deluxe," said Naruto.

"Ano," said Hinata, "I'll have one Miso," said Hinata shyly.

"Coming right up," said Ayame.

Hinata and Naruto chatted while Ayame and Teuchi worked to prepare their orders.

"So what are your hobbies?" asked Naruto.

"I like pressing flowers," said Hinata, "what about you?"

"I'm usually training in my free time," said Naruto.

"Training?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah," said Naruto, "I've been doing some training on the side to get into shape."

"Do you think I could train with you?" asked Hinata shyly.

"I don't see why not," said Naruto.

Ayame and Teuchi then arrived with their ramen and with an, "Itadakimasu," the two students began to eat. Naruto ate with his usual vigor while Hinata ate at a slower pace. Hinata had to admit, the ramen here was quite good. It was even better than some of the fancy food she ate back at the compound.

After they had finished their meal, Naruto decided to take Hinata to meet Zordon as a show of faith. He led her to the outskirts of the city and to the cave that he had found the entrance to the Power Chamber in.

"Ano," said Hinata, "why are we heading here, Naruto-kun?"

"I'm going to introduce you to the person that helps me train," said Naruto, "but you can't tell anyone about him."

"Alright, I trust you, Naruto-kun," said Hinata.

"Alright," said Naruto, "just follow me."

Naruto led her to the back of the cavern. He then took her hand and walked toward the rock wall, and were enveloped in a bright light. When the light faded, Hinata looked around in wonder at the Power Chamber.

"What is this place?" asked Hinata in amazement.

"This is the Power Chamber," said Zordon as he walked up with his staff, "welcome child. I am Zordon."

"N-nice to meet you," said Hinata with a bow.

"Zordon-sensei," said Naruto, "I was wondering if Hinata-chan could train with me?"

"Do you trust her?" asked Zordon.

"I do," said Naruto.

"Very well," said Zordon, "Hinata Hyuuga, step forward."

Hinata nervously stepped forward and Zordon gave her a kind smile.

"I would like to test your fighting abilities against some simulated opponents," said Zordon.

"A-Alright," said Hinata nervously.

"Do not fear," said Zordon, "it is only a simulation, so you will be fine. Are you ready?"

Hinata nodded and got into her clan's Juuken stance. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a squad of Putty Patrollers appeared. Hinata activated her Byakugan and rushed forward. She was surprised that these creatures didn't have a chakra system, but she attacked with powerful Juuken blows nonetheless. Soon the Putties were all lying on the ground and vanished.

"A most interesting style," said Zordon.

"Thank you," said Hinata.

"Hinata," said Zordon, "if I gave you the chance to become a protector of the innocent, would you accept?"'

Naruto was shocked. He knew what Zordon was asking, but he wasn't expecting it.

"If it means that I can keep those precious to me from harm, then yes," said Hinata.

"Hinata Hyuuga," said Zordon, "please step up to the platform."

Hinata nervously stepped onto the platform and it began to glow. The shy Kunoichi was covered with a warm glow. Soon the light receded to a point on her neck and formed into a necklace with a spherical green amulet.

"You have been chosen to wield the power of the Green Samurai Power Ranger," said Zordon.

"Power Ranger?" asked Hinata.

"Power Rangers are defenders of good," said Naruto, "they fight to help those who need it."

"Y-you know a lot about them," said Hinata.

"Heh," said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head, "that's because I'm one too."

He showed her the bracelet on his wrist and had it transform into his morpher.

"With this I can morph into the White Dino Ranger," said Naruto.

"S-so I can morph as well?" asked Hinata.

"Indeed," said Zordon, "take the amulet into your hand."

Hinata did so and plucked the amulet from her necklace. It then grew to the size of a baseball in her hand.

"Now simply say 'Samurai Storm, Ranger Form' and you will transform," said Zordon.

Hinata held up the amulet, "Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!"

There was a bright flash of light and when it faded, Hinata was wearing a green outfit with chain-mail sleeves and a gold armored vest. To top it off, she had a katana sheathed at her him and wore a helmet with a shuriken shaped visor.

"Wh-what is this?" asked Hinata, her voice distorted from the helmet.

"Awesome Hinata," said Naruto, "you morphed. That's a badass outfit too."

Hinata blushed behind her helmet at the praise from Naruto and Zordon cleared his throat.

"As the Green Samurai Ranger, you will need to learn to use your sword to fight," said Zordon, "luckily, I will be able to instruct you on what you need to know to wield the sword. I'd like you to come here every day to train with Naruto."

Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was going to get the chance to have daily training sessions with Naruto! It took all she had not to faint from excitement.

"I-I-I'll do it," said Hinata with a smile.

"Then I welcome you into the Power Ranger Family," said Zordon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Konoha's Shinobi Rangers**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

For the next few years, Naruto and Hinata would train in the Power Chamber to hone their skills as rangers. They regularly fought against simulations of enemies like Quantrons and Moogers in order to train and grow stronger. Hinata had taken to carrying around a katana so she could practice her swordsmanship. Her father was even glad that she was finding her own path and was growing stronger.

Finally the time came for the graduation exams. Naruto and Hinata were actually really excited, as they had been practicing hard for this. The two of them had grown close during their time together. It had been a bit difficult with her shyness and tendency to faint on occasion, but they eventually became an official couple and spent their free time hanging out. Hinata's attire had changed as well. She now wore a green vest over a black blouse and shorts that showed off her developing figure.

"Come on, Hinata-chan," said Naruto as he ran to the academy, "we don't want to be late."

"We have plenty of time Naruto-kun," said Hinata as she ran behind him.

"I'm just eager," said Naruto, "we're finally becoming Konoha Shinobi."

Hinata could only chuckle and run behind her boyfriend as they headed into the building. They walked into the classroom and found seats just as a rumbling could be heard. The source of the noise became apparent when Ino and Sakura came barreling into the room.

"HA! I beat you, Billboard-brow!" yelled Ino.

"NO WAY!" screeched Sakura, "I was first Ino-pig!"

Sakura then ran over to Sasuke with hearts in her eyes, "Can I sit next to you, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn," was his usual response, causing the fangirl to quickly take the seat next to him with a squeal.

"Hey guys," said Kiba as he sat next to Naruto, "so you ready to be promoted."

"Believe it, dog boy," said Naruto, "I'll leave you in the dust."

Kiba let out a barking laugh as more students walked in.

"Alright, settle down," said Iruka as he walked in, but the class continued to be rowdy, forcing him to use his 'Big Head Jutsu' to quiet them down.

"SETTLE DOWN!" yelled Iruka, getting the class's attention, "today you will be taking your test in order to determine if you are ready to become Genin of Konoha. When we call your name, you will enter the testing room where Mizuki and I will test you."

Naruto smiled, eager for his turn. He glanced over at Hinata to see her looking a bit nervous. He smiled and took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Soon Hinata's name was called and she got up to go and test. Not long after that, she walked out wearing a leaf headband around her neck. After a few more names were called, Naruto heard what he was waiting for.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto jumped to his feet and practically raced to the testing room.

"Eager, aren't you," said Mizuki with a smile.

"Of course!" said Naruto.

"Alright then," said Iruka, "let's begin. Show us a Henge. Change into the Hokage."

Naruto nodded and made a ram seal, "_Henge!_"

Naruto was covered in a poof of smoke. When the smoke cleared, a perfect replica of the Third Hokage was standing there, pipe and all.

"Excellent," said Iruka, "next, we'll test your Kawamiri."

Naruto changed back and nodded, making some hand seals. Mizuki then threw a kunai at Naruto, which struck him before the young blond was replaced with a log that took the damage instead.

"Excellent," said Iruka as Naruto walked up, "last up, the Bunshin. Please make at least 3 acceptable clones."

"Alright," said Naruto as he began to channel Chakra.

'_This is it,_' thought Mizuki as he smirked inwardly, '_the demon can't produce a single bunshin. He'll fail, and I'll be able to use him for my plans._'

"_Bunshin no Jutsu!_" said Naruto, filling the room with a cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, about 20 healthy copies of Naruto were standing next to the original, all with the blonde's trademark grin.

'_Craaaaaap,_' thought Mizuki.

"Good work," said Iruka, "congratulations Naruto, you pass."

"Yatta!" exclaimed Naruto as he grabbed his forehead protector and tied it on his head.

'_Damn that demon,_' thought Mizuki, '_nevertheless, plans can change._'

xXsceneXx

As Naruto happily walked out of the Academy with Hinata, he planned to eat a feast at Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate before going with Hinata to train at the Power Chamber. As he was walking, he saw Mizuki beckon him and Naruto ran over.

"What is it, Mizuki-sensei?" asked Naruto as he ran up.

"Well," said Mizuki, "because you did so well on the graduation exam, I've been told to offer you a special opportunity."

"What is it?" asked Naruto eagerly.

"If you can sneak into the Hokage's office and steal the Scroll of Forbidden Seals and meet me in the forest at the edge of the village, then I will give you a field promotion to Chunin. One step closer to Hokage," said Mizuki with a smile.

"Alright!" said Naruto, "I'll meet you there, Mizuki-sensei!"

"Good luck," said Mizuki as Naruto ran off, '_You fell for it, demon. Now you'll be killed and I'll take the scroll to my master._'

xXsceneXx

Naruto used his dino-gem's camouflage power to sneak through the night until he reached the Hokage office. He then snuck through the halls, pausing whenever. Someone walked by, so they wouldn't notice the translucent silhouette walking through the halls. Soon he arrived at the Hokage's office and smirked.

Naruto knocked on the door of the office and waited. Soon Hiruzen opened the door and Naruto rushed in, closing the door behind him and jammed it closed with a few kunai. Naruto then went to the safe hidden behind the Hokage's desk and placed his ear against it. It wasn't long before he had cracked the code and was jumping through the trees with the scroll.

xXsceneXx

"Alright," said Naruto as he opened the scroll, "what Jutsu should I learn?"

As Naruto began to read through the contents of the scroll, his face fell. All of the jutsu here were either ridiculously complicated or extremely dangerous. There was no way he could learn one and show it to Mizuki-sensei.

Naruto continued to comb through the scroll and heard a voice as a shadow was cast over him, "Naruto Uzumaki! What possessed you to try and steal the Forbidden Scroll?"

Naruto looked up and saw an angry Iruka Umino standing over him.

"Iruka-sensei!" exclaimed Naruto, "I wasn't expecting you. I haven't even been able to learn a single Jutsu."

"What are you talking about?" asked Iruka, "Who were you expecting?"

"I was waiting for Mizuki-sensei," said Naruto, "he told me about the chance to be field promoted to Chunin if I could learn a jutsu from the scroll."

This made Iruka freeze, "He told you this?"

"Yeah!" said Naruto with a smile, "I haven't been able to learn one yet though."

"Naruto, you have to listen to me…" began Iruka before he heard the sound of shuriken rushing through the air, "GET DOWN!"

Iruka shoved Naruto out of the way before being struck with several shuriken and knocked to the ground.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" yelled Naruto in shock.

"Naruto…run," grunted Iruka.

"Well now," said Mizuki as he landed on a branch, "looks like you couldn't learn a jutsu, Naruto-kun. I'm going to have to ask you to give me the scroll so I can take it back."

"Naruto," said Iruka urgently, "you can't give him the scroll! He's a traitor!"

"Naruto," said Mizuki with a devious grin, "have you ever wondered why you have been hated and shunned by everyone?"

"Mizuki no!" yelled Iruka, "It's forbidden!"

"Twelve years ago, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha," began Mizuki with a devious smirk, "the Yondaime Hokage fought the beast in mortal combat and gave his life to seal the beast in the body of a child. That child, Naruto-kun, was you! That's right, you are the Kyuubi reborn!"

"So that's why," said Naruto, "all this time…"

"Now die, Demon!" yelled Mizuki as he took a large shuriken off of his back and threw it at Naruto.

Naruto was frozen by this revelation and was unable to bring himself to dodge. Suddenly, he felt himself being shoved out of the way, causing him to roll across the ground. Looking up, he saw that Iruka has shoved him out of the way and taken the hit from the Shuriken.

"Why did you save him?" asked Mizuki, "You hate the Demon, Iruka. It killed your parents in its rampage!"

"It's true I hate the Kyuubi," said Iruka, causing Naruto to wilt, "but I don't hate Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki is a citizen of Konoha. He is not evil, nor is he a heartless monster. He is not the Kyuubi."

"Tch," said Mizuki, "it looks like the Demon has influenced you. But I'll deal with then kill the fox!"

Mizuki threw another shuriken at Naruto, and this time, Iruka wasn't in any condition to dodge out of the way. Luckily, a familiar green blur shot in front of him and deflected the flying weapon with the swing of a Katana.

"Naruto-kun," said Hinata, "are you alright?"

"Hinata-chan?" said Naruto, "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried when you didn't show up, so I asked Zordon-sensei to help me find you," said Hinata, "Let me fight by your side."

"Hinata-chan," said Naruto in surprise.

"Looks like the Hyuuga Heiress has fallen in love with the Demon," sneered Mizuki.

"You're wrong," said Hinata firmly, "Naruto-kun is no demon. He is a kind and gentle person. He would never murder anyone and isn't evil. I believe he is a great person."

"Hinata-chan," said Naruto, "…thank you. Now, let's kick this teme's ass."

"Like you can," sneered Mizuki, "I'm a Chunin! I'm leagues above a mere Genin."

"Then it's a good thing we're not just mere Genin," said Naruto as he stood up, "Hinata-chan, it's morphin' time!"

Naruto's bracelet transformed into his Drago-Morpher and Hinata took the Samurai Amulet off of her neck and it transformed into her morpher.

"White Ranger: Dino Power!" said Naruto as he brought his arm up and pressed the button on his morpher.

"Samurai Storm: Ranger Form," said Hinata as she raised her morpher above her head, brought it down in front of her face, and thrust it forward.

The two Genin were covering in light, white for Naruto and Green for Hinata, and when the light faded, the two of them were in their ranger forms with their weapons ready.

"What is this?" exclaimed Mizuki.

"This is a little secret of ours," said Naruto, "let's go!"

Naruto rushed at Mizuki with incredible speed, slashing him across the body as he passed by him again and again. Mizuki then threw another shuriken, but Hinata shot forward and slashed clean through it with her sword. Naruto then ran up and swung his Drago-saber, causing dozens of laser arrows to appear in the air that shot at Mizuki exploding on contact.

When the smoke cleared, Mizuki was seen lying on the ground covered with injuries and unconscious. Naruto and Hinata de-morphed and turned to Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, are you ok?" asked Naruto.

"I am," said Iruka, "but what was that power?"

"It was a gift from a friend," said Naruto, "but you can't tell anyone."

"Alright," said Iruka, "we'll need to tell the Hokage though, but first, can you help me get to a hospital?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Konoha's Shinobi Rangers**

**Chapter 4**

**I've done some brainstorming and I'm ready to continue this story for real. Sorry about the false updates. I was thinking of redoing this story, but changed my mind. You can thank ****StraightedgeWingZero**** for his help in thinking up villains for the plot.**

**Now, on with the show! Go Go Power Rangers!**

**Note: check my profile for a link to my deviantart account where I post pictures of the monsters from this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi watched the battle with the traitor Mizuki and Naruto and Hinata through his crystal ball and smiled. The two students really worked well together and the strange power they had obtained was quite impressive. Perhaps there should be some changes made to the upcoming team placements. Hiruzen summoned some ANBU and send them to call in Kurenai Yuhi and Kakashi Hatake for a meeting.

Kurenai arrived promptly on time, but Kakashi was late…as usual.

"Sorry," said Kakashi when he walked into the office, "I had to help a cat out of a tree. Then I realized it was a black cat, so I took the long way around the village to stave off the bad luck."

"Just get over here," sighed Hiruzen, "*ahem* I called the two of you here for an important reason. I have been going over the team placements and want to make some changes."

"What kind of changes?" asked Kurenai.

"I was thinking of putting Naruto with Hinata and Kiba and moving Shino to team 7," said Hiruzen.

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama," protested Kakashi, "I believe that Naruto and Sasuke would be able to bring out each other's potential through a rivalry."

"And I wished to form a tracking based team," said Kurenai.

"I understand your concerns," said the Hokage, "however, I believe it would be in their best interest not to separate the two of them. Also Kurenai, you can still form your tracking team. Having a heavy hitter on your squad can help to get you out of tight spaces, and you may find that Naruto has some skill in stealth."

"If you say so," said Kurenai.

Hiruzen smiled, "I think this will be an interesting group."

xXsceneXx

Deep within the Land of Rice Fields, exists the hidden villiage, Otogakure. To many, it was simply a new Ninja Village that had been created, but in reality, it was one of the bases for an S rank Missing-Nin from Konoha, the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru.

Our story however, takes us outside of the village, deep within a set of caverns that exist within the lands. Several elite sound ninja were walking through the caverns, with Orochimaru and his right hand man in the lead. The group was investing a rumor about a hidden scroll that held the key to a great power that had been hidden since the time of the Sage of Six Paths.

"Kabuto," said Orochimaru to his silver haired right hand man, "you are sure that this power you heard about is real?"

"Of course, Lord Orochimaru," said Kabuto, "my source was quite reliable. It's a pity he had to be silenced."

"Kukuku," laughed Orochimaru, "if you are correct, then this will speed up my plans exponentially."

"We are here," said Kabuto as they arrived at a stone wall with arcane runic arrays carved into it, "what we seek is beyond this barrier."

"Good," said Orochimaru, "Jirobo, destroy this wall!"

One of the ninjas, a large teen with an orange mohawk, walked forward and reared back his fist. Jirobo punched the wall over and over until the barrier crumbled, revealing a strange tomb with a scroll on an alter that resembled a stone claw reaching out of the ground.

"This is the place," said Kabuto, "the Tomb of the Demons."

"Excellent," said Orochimaru, "let's collect the scroll and head back to the hideout."

xXsceneXx

Deep within Orochimaru's hideout, within the snake's inner sanctum, the Sannin was reading over the description of the Jutsu inscribed in the scroll.

"This will do nicely," said Orochimaru, "it looks like I need to provide a blood sacrifice."

Orochimaru swiped blood on the seal in the scroll and a large deck of cards appeared in front of him.

"So these are the cards of the demons," said Orochimaru, "I should see how well they work."

xXsceneXx

Meanwhile in Konoha, Naruto and Hinata were sparring with each other at one of the training fields. Hinata was using a standard bokken to fight while Naruto was using a smaller bokken that was as long as a tanto. They were practicing using their respective sword styles to fight and were at quite the standoff with each other.

"You're really good, Hinata-chan," said Naruto.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," said Hinata with a smile, "but we should get to the academy for team placements."

"Right," said Naruto as they packed up their training gear, "we're finally Genin!"

The two of them rushed back to the academy and just made it to their seats as Iruka walked into the classroom, still a bit sore from his encounter with Mizuki.

"Alright students," said Iruka, "today you all will be assigned to your Jonin-sensei. Congratulations on becoming leaf ninja."

Iruka pulled out a scroll and began to read, "the students on team 1 will be…"

Naruto listened for his name and hoped he would be on the same team as Hinata.

"…Team 8 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzaka. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi."

"YES!" cheered Naruto, while Hinata simply smiled and blushed.

"Team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Shino Aburame. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake," said Iruka.

"HA!" screeched Sakura, "TAKE THAT INO-PIG! THE POWER OF LOVE WINS EVERY TIME!"

"For Kami's sake, shut up!" groaned Kiba as he and Akamaru held their sensitive ears in pain.

"Hn," was all that was said by the emo Uchiha.

"Finally," said Iruka, once his ears were working again, "since Team 9 is still in rotation, Team 10 will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi."

Ino groaned at her team pairing, but chose not to protest. It was at this time that the Jonin walked into the room.

"Team 10 with me," said Asuma as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"Team 8," said Kurenai as she snatched Asuma's cigarette out of his mouth and snuffed it out, "please come with me."

Teams 8 and 10 got up and followed their sensei out of the room, leaving Team 7 wondering where their sensei was.

xXsceneXx

Meanwhile, a certain mask wearing Jonin looked up from his copy of Icha Icha Paradise as he killed time until he would meet with his team…an hour late as usual.

"I feel someone is thinking of me."

xXsceneXx

Kurenai and her team gathered in a small barbecue restaurant that was owned by a retired Shinobi and ordered some food before getting down to business.

"Alright," said Kurenai, "my name is Kurenai Yuhi. Since you've been assigned to me, I'd like to get to know you all a bit better. I'd like to know your names, hobbies and dreams for the future. I'll start, you know my name, my hobbies are training in Genjutsu and my dream is become a true master of Genjutsu."

"I'll go next," said Naruto, "my name is Naruto Uzumaki. My hobbies are gardening and training with Hinata-chan. My dream is to become the next Hokage dattebayo!"

Hinata giggled at her crush's verbal tick, "My name is Hinata Hyuuga. My hobbies are, flower pressing and training with Naruto-kun. My dream is to abolish the caged bird seal in my clan."

"I guess I'm last," said Kiba, "My name is Kiba Inuzuka. I like to train with Akamaru here and my goal is to be the strongest ninja hound trainer ever."

Kurenai nodded, "Excellent. All of you have impressive goals. Today will be an informal get together where we get to know one another, but tomorrow will be the real test of your skill."

"What do you mean, Kurenai-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah," said Kiba, "I thought we already passed the test to become Genin."

"To put it simply," said Kurenai, "the academy test was to determine who had the capacity to become Genin. Tomorrow, we'll determine who is truly ready to become a Shinobi of Konohagakure. I recommend getting some sleep tonight."

With that hanging over them, the team ordered their food and ate, wondering what would happen the next day.

xXsceneXx

Orochimaru was in a gleeful mood. After carful studying of the scroll he retrieved from the tomb and the cards that were within it, he determined that he could use a ritualistic jutsu that was described in the scroll to summon powerful demons to serve him.

"This could be a vital asset for my plans," said Orochimaru with a smirk, "I must test the powers of these creatures."

Orochimaru summoned his subordinates and had them begin to prepare a room for the ritual. Picking a card off the deck, he looked at it and smirked as he made a plan to test these new powers.

xXsceneXx

The next day, the members of Team 8 gathered at Training Ground 5 for their test. The training ground consisted of a grassy plain in front of a thick forest. Kurenai watched as her team arrived and when they were all there, she placed an alarm clock on the ground.

"Alright," said Kurenai, "for this test, you'll have to track me through the forest and find me before this clock goes off. Don't hold anything back or you will fail."

"Don't worry," said Naruto, "we won't!"

Kurenai nodded, "Begin!"

Kurenai disappeared in a swirl of flower petals and the team rushed into the forest.

After running a bit, Naruto turned to Hinata and Kiba, "Hinata-chan, see if you can spot her. Kiba try and track her with Akamaru. I'll go scout ahead."

"Why should I take orders from you?" asked Kiba.

"Because we need to work together to win this," said Hinata as she activated her Byakugan.

Both Hinata and Naruto had had lessons on the importance of teamwork, so they were ready to work together to catch their target.

"Whatever," said Kiba, "I'll go along with this, but how will you scout ahead? Kurenai-sensei will spot you."

Naruto smirked and his body changed color to match the environment around him, rendering him all but invisible as long as he wasn't moving. With that, Naruto rushed into the forest to do his job.

"What the hell?" said Kiba, "How did he do that?"

"Sorry Kiba-kun," said Hinata, "but that's a secret Naruto-kun will have to tell you himself."

Kiba grumbled, but there wasn't much he could do to protest.

xXsceneXx

In Orochimaru's hideout, the preparations were complete for the ritual to begin. A large sealing array had been drawn on the ground of the room and several candles were placed on points of the array. Orochimaru walked forward and placed a card he had selected from the deck in the center of the array and stepped back.

The snake Sannin made a series of hand-seals and bit his thumb to draw blood, before slamming his palms into the ground, "_Forbidden Jutsu: Demonic Summoning Ressurection!_"

The sealing array glowed with energy and the card floated in the air before transforming into a stone coffin that was standing upright. The lid of the slid off, sinking into the ground, and an armored figure stepped out. The figure resembled an armored anthromorphic reptile with a beak for a nose and a wicked blade replacing its right hand.

"I am the demon Scalador," said the figure, "what are your orders, master?"

Orochimaru smirked, "Show me your strength and travel to Konohagakure. Once there, cause as much chaos as possible."

"As you command," said Scalador.

Orochimaru nodded and walked out of the room. When he left, the demon scratched his head with his only hand and adopted a look of mind confusion.

"Where is Konohagakure, anyway?"

xXsceneXx

Kurenai watched her team search for her through the forest from a vantage point hidden by a Genjutsu. Her team was certainly doing well. They understood the value of teamwork and had therefore she felt that they would pass regardless if they could track her down. Naruto's strange camouflage ability was certainly something that interested her. Perhaps this is what the Hokage meant when he recommended him.

Suddenly she heard a crash and saw an armored monster cutting through the forest with a blade hand. Flanking him were several figures wearing black bodysuits with a serpent design and goggles. In the hands of the black figures were sword-like weapons.

"Well," said Scalador, "this looks like a leafy place, but is this really Konohagakure? I think I'm lost."

'_What is he?_' thought Kurenai, '_Is he an invader?_'

Kurenai moved to try and get a better vantage point, but that alerted the demon to her presense.

"Who's there?" growled Scalador.

With a roar, Scalador swung his bladed arm and released a bolt of energy that exploded against the tree Kurenai was hiding, sending the Jonin skidding across the ground with several burns on her person.

"Who are you?" grunted Kurenai.

"I am Scalador," said Scalador, "and this is your end, human."

As the demon prepared to blast Kurenai again, he was suddenly knocked to the side by two spinning attack from Kiba.

"_TSUGA!_"

"Who's dares?" growled Scalador.

"Sorry to spoil your fun," said Naruto as he blurred into existence as he canceled his chameleon powers, "but we can't let you hurt our sensei."

"And what's a kid going to do about it?" scoffed Scalador as he charged energy in his blade.

Suddenly, Hinata leapt down in front of Scalador, slashing across his armor with her Katana.

"Gah!" said Scalador in surprise as he staggered back from the blow, "You brat! Batlings, deal with them!"

The black figures raised their weapons and charged at the three Genin. Naruto pulled out a Kunai and got into a stance next to Hinata as the Batlings attacked. Kurenai pulled herself to her feet and saw Naruto and Hinata cutting down the Batlings with ease using their weapons while Kiba was having a bit more trouble.

"Take this!" yelled Scalador as he swung his blade, sending an energy blast at the Genin that sent them flying back.

"Get out of here," yelled Kurenai, "this enemy's beyond what you can face. You're not trained to fight someone this strong."

"You're wrong about that, Kurenai-sensei," said Naruto as he and Hinata got to their feet, "this is exactly what we trained for. Ready, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata nodded, "Ready when you are, Naruto-kun."

Naruto transformed the bracelet on his wrist into his morpher and Hinata did the same with her Samurai Amulet.

"Ready?" said Naruto.

"Ready," said Hinata.

"White Ranger: Dino Power!" said Naruto as he brought his morpher up and pressed the button on it.

"Samurai Storm: Ranger Form!" said Hinata as he held up her morpher and thrust it forward.

Kurenai and Kiba watched as the two teens morphed into their ranger forms, gaining an added height boost as well as they transformed.

"What the…?" said Kiba in disbelief.

"Impossible!" roared Scalador, "They're rangers now?"

"This is the end for you," said Naruto as he raised his Drago Sword.

Naruto shot forward in a blur, slashing Scalador several timed with his weapon. Next, Hinata rushed forward and delivered several strikes to Scalador's body with her Samurai Saber, sclicing off his blade-hand in the process.

"This is the end for you," said Naruto as he and Hinata charged up energy in their weapons.

The two newbie rangers brought their blades down, slashing across Scalador's body in an X. Energy arced across the demon's body as he fell to his knees and exploded, leaving behind a pile of ashes.

Naruto and Hinata demorphed and turned to face their sensei and their teammate.

"What the hell was that?" exclaimed Kiba.

"Sorry you got dragged into this," said Hinata, "but can we wait till later to explain? Maybe after the test?"

"Well," said Kurenai, "after a display like that, it would be a crime _not_ to promote you two. Add in that you understand that teamwork is important, and you've successfully graduated to become Genin of Konoha. Now how about telling me what is going on?"

Naruto and Hinata glanced at each other.

"Follow us," said Naruto, "we'll explain things at the Power Chamber."


	5. Chapter 5

**Konoha's Shinobi Rangers**

**Chapter 5**

**All right, I think I'm ready to continue this story. *cheers***

**I'm sorry to all of you that wanted Kurenai to gain her own ranger powers. The rangers will only be her team. I wanted to follow the roots of Power Rangers where Zordon selected five teenagers to gain the powers. From that point on, all the main rangers have been teens. Once again, sorry, but she will remain in a mentor roll. Besides, she is a Genjutsu mistress, and there aren't a lot of rangers that focus on illusions as a part of their strength. Besides, they won't always be her team, so she won't always be able to help them out.**

**Now, a quick question. Should I have some sort of teleport system given to the group so that they can get to and from their base with ease?**

**Now, let the story continue.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"So where exactly are you taking us?" asked Kurenai as Naruto and Hinata led her and Kiba to the outskirts of the village, "You mentioned some sort of 'Power Chamber?'"

"I promise we'll explain everything, Kiba-kun, Kurenai-sensei," said Hinata, "but we should wait until we are in a more secure location."

"And that location is this chamber you mentioned?" asked Kurenai.

Hinata nodded, "We're almost there."

The two Genin lead their teammate and sensei to the cave Naruto had found when this had all began. As they walked through the dim cavern, Kurenai and Kiba were wondering where the hell their comrades were leading them.

"You sure we're going the right way?" asked Kiba, "This looks like just an old cave, and Akamaru doesn't smell anything."

"Don't worry, Kiba," said Naruto as he stopped in front of a rock wall, "we're here."

"All I see is a dead end," said Kiba with Akamaru barking in agreement.

Naruto simply smirked and took a hold of Kiba's arm while Hinata grabbed Naruto's and Kurenai's shirt. Before either of them could object, Naruto placed his hand against the rock wall in front of them, causing a bright light to envelop the group before vanishing, leaving only the empty cave.

xXsceneXx

Kurenai Yūhi had seen a lot of strange and unbelievable things in her job as a Kunoichi of Konohagakure, but after seeing this large room filled with technology only seen in those Fantasy shows that Asuma liked to go to, she had to admit that this was crazier than anything she had ever seen before.

"What is this place?" gasped Kurenai.

"Welcome to the Power Chamber," said Zordon as he walked up with his staff in his hand, "I am Zordon. Seeing that Naruto and Hinata have brought you here, I assume you have questions about the powers they have?"

"Well, kinda," said Kiba, "I mean we saw them transform and take down some kind of monster a few minutes ago."

"I must admit that I am curious as well," added Kurenai, "I would certainly like an explanation about this place and the powers mu students have displayed."

"That would be fair," chuckled Zordon, "what you see here is the legacy of the Power Rangers. Before I came here, I had created the first team of earth Rangers, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and as years went on, more teams came forward to inherit the legacy I had left behind. Eventually I sacrificed my life in my home universe to stop an army made of the evilest forces the Earth had ever seen, and because of that, I ended up here, my power creating this base. I judged these two to be pure of heart and spirit and granted upon them the powers of Rangers past."

"Zordon-sensei," said Naruto, "the monster we fought, do you know anything about him?"

"I'm afraid I do," said Zordon gravely as a glass sphere descended from the celling, "please turn your attention to the viewing globe."

The sphere glowed and showed images of monstrous creatures emerging as spirits from a stone crypt. The image changed and showed the black figures they had fought earlier being led into battle by a flame themed monster, laying waste to a modern city.

"The creature you faced was an ancient demon, long thought defeated by a team of Rangers known as Lightspeed Rescue," said Zordon, "they use servants called Batlings as minions and foot soldiers when going into battle, but water can sap them of their powers. Their leader, Queen Bansheera was defeated and banished to the shadow world, but it seems that the demon cards used to summon monsters have somehow made it to this world and are being used."

"Wait a minute," said Kurenai, "are you saying that you've been training Naruto and Hinata here to be Power Rangers or whatever you called them?"

"That is correct," said Zordon, "and they have proven to be excellent choices, truly worthy of the legacy of power."

"Zordon-sensei," said Hinata, "is it possible for Kurenai-sensei and Kiba-kun to inherit the power as well?"

"Hey, yeah!" said Naruto, "If we're going to fight these demons, we might need some help."

"We can see," said Zordon, "if you would step onto the platform here, we can begin."

Kurenai stepped forward onto the platform and waited as she was bathed in a light that changed colors, shifting through the entire spectrum, before fading away.

"I'm sorry," said Zordon, "there are no Ranger powers that would be a suitable match for you."

"That is fine," said Kurenai, "I should be fine with my Genjutsu ability."

"I'd like to try next," said Kiba eagerly as Akamaru barked from under Kiba's hood.

"Feel free young lad," said Zordon as Kurenai stepped off the platform.

Kiba eagerly bounded onto the platform with Akamaru jumping onto the teen's shoulder to perch.

"Child," began Zordon, "perhaps it would be best if you pet didn't…"

He didn't get to finish, as the platform glowed once again and enveloped both the Shinobi and his Ninken in a bright light that formed into a red device in the Genin's hand.

"Most interesting," said Zordon, "you and your companion have been granted the powers of the Mystic Force Wolf Warrior. The morpher in your hand will allow you to transform and use powerful magic that I will teach you."

"Sweet!" said Kiba as he pumped his fist, "How does this thing work?"

"Simply flip open the device and say, Magical Source: Mystic Force!" answered Zordon, "That will transform you and your companion into the Wolf Warrior."

"Wolf Warrior?" smirked Kiba, "Sounds perfect! Let's go, Akamaru."

Akamaru barked in response and Kiba flipped open his morpher, transforming it into a wand-like form.

"Magical Source:" said Kiba as he crossed his arms in front of him, before thrusting them up, "Mystic Force!"

A magic circle appeared above Kiba and Akamaru and descended onto them, transforming Kiba into a figure resembling a knight garbed in crimson armor with silver, wolf head shoulder guards. In his right hand was a crimson shield with silver highlights that acted as a sheath for a red and black broadsword.

"This is awesome!" exclaimed Kiba as he looked at his new form, "Wait. Akamaru, where are you, boy?"

The front of Kiba's shield opened up, revealing a jewel that resembled a canine eye, and Akamaru's barks were heard echoing from it.

"Sweet," said Kiba, "so you became my shield?"

"Congratulations, Kiba-kun," said Hinata.

"Yeah," said Naruto, "now you need to see how you fare in combat."

"How're we going to do that?" asked Kiba.

"I believe I can help with that," Zordon put in, "I will simply activate one of the training programs that Hinata and Naruto use to practice."

"That's perfect!" exclaimed Naruto as he and Hinata led Kurenai to the side to watch, "Those programs are great."

"I'll fire one up, if your sensei is fine with that," said Zordon.

"I admit I am curious about this program," said Kurenai, "is it a risk to my student?"

Zordon shook his head, "The program will halt before any lethal damage can be inflicted."

"Don't worry, Kurenai-sensei," Naruto chimed in, "we use these programs all the time."

"Kiba-kun will be fine," said Hinata.

"All right," sighed Kurenai, "I will allow this."

Zordon nodded and tapped his staff on the ground, causing a transparent shield to rise, separating Kiba from the rest of the group. When the shield was raised, several Putty Patrollers appeared in front of the Wolf Warrior.

"All right!" said Kiba as he drew his sword, "Let's do this!"

The Puttys attacked, using their numbers in an attempt to overwhelm the new ranger, but Kiba sliced through their ranks with his blade, cutting down the clay soldiers with ease. Turning to face them he raised his shield, causing it to open once more and energy blasts in the form of Akamaru's snarling head shot at them, ending the simulation.

"That was awesome," said Kiba as he demorphed and Akamaru leapt off his arm.

"You did quite well," said Zordon, "I welcome you to the Power Ranger family."


	6. Chapter 6

**Konoha's Shinobi Rangers**

**Chapter 6**

**Since I've gotten some people telling me I should update this story for 2016, here we go. I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you want to see pictures of the monsters I'm going to use in this fic, check my profile for the url of my deviantart account page.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Team 8 was currently sneaking through the village in pursuit of a target. The one they were seeking was very elusive and a powerful foe that pretty much all the Shinobi in the village were apprehensive to face. Their goal was to apprehend this dangerous beast.

"I have the target sighted," said Hinata as she looked around with her active Byakugan, "ten meters north of your position, Naruto-kun."

"Got it!" said Naruto, "Kiba, flank from the right. Hinata-chan, take the left. I'll send him toward your position."

"Roger!" said Kiba and Hinata.

Naruto drew a kunai and rushed toward his target, throwing several smoke bombs to flush the beast out. Upon seeing a blur burst out of the bushes, Naruto smirked.

"He's heading your way!" yelled Naruto.

"We're on it," said Kiba, "Akamaru, head him off!"

Akamaru barked in reply and ran off to direct their target into their ambush. Soon the furred blur burst out of the underbrush and was grabbed by Kiba, only for the Genin to receive scratches from its claws.

"GAH! Damn cat!" yelled Kiba.

Yes. The target that the group was pursuing was not some demon of destruction, but a pet cat that they had been tasked with retrieving. Though the cat, or Tora as its name was, was still feared by the Shinobi due to its ferocity and difficulty to capture.

"Don't hurt him, Kiba-kun," said Hinata as she ran up.

"What about him hurting ME?!" exclaimed Kiba as he tried to keep the cat's claws away from his eyes.

"Good work team," said Kurenai as she walked up, "that was an effective trap for the target."

"Let's just get this thing back to its owner," said Naruto, "I swear, why does this cat keep running away?"

xXsceneXx

"…I think I understand now," deadpanned Naruto as he saw Tora getting smothered by the hugs of his master, the Daimyo's wife.

"I kind of feel sorry for him," said Hinata.

"I don't," muttered Kiba as he glared at the cat with bandages covering the scratches on his face.

"Ah! Tora! Come back!" exclaimed the Daimyo's wife as the demon cat in her arms wiggled free and made a break for it.

"Well I think we should go train," said Naruto hastily.

"Seconded," said Kiba.

"Right, lets go," said Hinata.

The three Genin ran from the room so fast that they left slight afterimages. Thanking their client, Kurenai left to find them at a more sedate pace.

'_I guess I don't blame them,_' she mused, '_I still have the scars from trying to catch that monster._'

Having a feeling about where she would find her team, Kurenai headed to the training ground that her team normally used. Upon arriving, she saw her team training in a battle royale with training weapons. Hinata was using a wooden bokken in place of her samurai sword while Naruto was wielding a training tanto like his Drago saber and Kiba was using a Shinai like the sword he used in his ranger form.

The match was pretty even, with Naruto striking quick and fast while Kiba and Hinata fought with more traditional sword techniques. Watching her team fight, Kurenai mused that she might want to ask Kakashi to reach out to Yūgao for help with teaching her Genin some Kenjutsu techniques.

Kurenai watched her Genin train and could only be proud of how they have come so far with the strange powers that Zordon had granted them. Maybe, she thought, she should get into the betting pool for the Jonin-sensei during the Chunin exams. She was sure her team would clean up well.

xXsceneXx

Meanwhile in a dark cavern that served as their hideout, Orochimaru was looking at the deck of cards he had obtained from the sealed tomb when one of his spies entered his chambers and bowed.

"Orochimaru-sama," said the spy as he bowed on one knee, "I am here to report that that the creature named Scalador that you summoned, was defeated by two Konona Genin."

"Really?" said the Snake Sannin as he turned to the spy, "Two Genin defeated my demon warrior? I find that…unlikely."

"I speak the truth, Orochimaru-sama," said the spy, "the two used strange devices that transformed them into armored warriors with weapons that quickly dealt with Scalador."

"Interesting," said Orochimaru, "what can you tell me about them?"

"Well," said the Oto-ninja, "I didn't recognize the first one from any known clan, but the other was the Hyuuga heiress."

"So," said Orochimaru, "there are warriors that can oppose my forces within Konoha? Prepare the ritual chamber. It is time to summon another warrior."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama," said the Shinobi before he vanished in a Shunshin to complete his master's orders.

Orochimaru walked through the halls of his stronghold before reaching the ritual chamber. Once inside, he swiped some blood on a seal, causing a hidden drawer in the wall to slide out with the deck of cards. Shuffling through the deck, the Sannin chose one and placed the deck back in the wall. Placing the card in the card in the center of the array, he went through the series of hand signs and slammed his hands onto the ground, "_Forbidden Jutsu: Demonic Summoning Resurrection!_"

The card lifted into the air, transforming into a stone coffin that opened to reveal a demon with red and black armor and green scaly skin. Its head was a demonic skull wearing a sort of crown/helmet. Over its right hand was a gauntlet with a shield that had a golden blade extending from it.

"I am Shadestriker," said the demon, "what is your bidding, my master?"

"I want you to travel to Konohagakure and investigate the strange warriors that exist there with the power to defy me," said Orochimaru, "if possible, I want one or both of them brought to me so I can investigate their unique powers."

"As you command," said Shadestriker as he brought his gauntleted hand to his chest and bowed before sinking into a shadow and vanishing.

"If I can deal with the leaf's new warriors, eliminating sensei and taking his village should be easier than I thought," smirked Orochimaru as he left the room to check on one of his experiments regarding bloodlines.

xXsceneXx

Meanwhile, Shadestriker materialized out of a shadow in Konoha's market district along with several batlings and looked around.

"Humans and their trite business," sneered Shadestriker, "trash the place. That should bring our targets to us."

The batlings nodded before raising their weapons and attacking the shops and businesses, sending the people running in fear as their wares were smashed.

"Halt!" yelled a voice as several ANBU appeared in front of the batlings in a shunshin, "I don't know who you are, but you will not get away with an attack on our village."

The ANBU went through several hand seals before they raised their hands to their faces, "_Katon: Gokyakuu no Jutsu!_"

The group of ANBU breathed out a stream of flames that engulfed the batlings, eliminating the demon foot soldiers. Before the ANBU could celebrate though, they were hit by a blast of black lightning that knocked them to the ground.

"Fools," said Shadestriker as he lowered his smoking blade, "those embers may have defeated the batlings, but they are far from effective against my power."

Raising his bladed gauntlet into the air, he began to charge it with dark energy, "Now, lets see how long you worms last."

Swinging his weapon down, he sent a blast of energy at the ANBU that blew them away.

xXsceneXx

Team 8 was pulled out of their training when their morphers beeped and Zordon's voice came from them.

"Rangers," said Zordon, "there is a demon attack in the market district of the village. You must morph and head there at once!"

"Right," said Naruto, "ready guys?"

"Oh yeah," said Kiba.

"Let's do this," said Hinata.

"I'll meet you all there," said Kurenai as she used a Shunshin to go to hold off the demon.

The three Genin drew out their morphers and got into their stances.

"White Ranger: Dino Power!"

"Samurai Storm: Ranger Form!"

"Magical Source: Mystic Force!"

Red, White, and Green energies engulfed the three Genin, transforming them into their ranger forms.

"Let's go," said Naruto.

"Leave it to me," said Kiba, "Zordon-sensei taught me a cool trick. _Uthe Zazare!_"

The group was covered in light before it dispelled, leaving several fading sparks and an empty field where the rangers once stood.

xXsceneXx

Things weren't looking good for the Shinobi forces fighting Shadestriker. All the jutsu they threw at the demon were just shrugged off, and they didn't want to hit him with the big guns, as they didn't want to cause unnecessary damage to the village. The demon, however, wasn't so considerate and was tearing through their forces with his dark powers.

"Bring me your warriors!" he roared, "And I will show you my might!"

Suddenly there was a flash of light, and the three rangers appeared in front of the demon.

"This village is under our protection," said Naruto, his voice somewhat distorted by his helmet.

"If you want to fight," said Hinata.

"Then fight us," said Kiba as he drew his sword.

"So," said Shadestriker, "the warriors I seek are in fact the Power Rangers? This mission has just got much more satisfying."

Shadestriker swung his blade, sending a wave of black energy that Kiba blocked with his shield. Naruto rushed at the demon with his speed and attacked with his blade, but the demon blocked the attacks with the shield on his gauntlet before slashing Naruto with the blade. Hinata attacked next with her Samurai Saber, landing a few hits that got past the demon's guard, but she was knocked back when Shadestriker struck her with his shield, stunning her long enough for him to slash her with his blade.

"Pathetic," said Shadestriker, "is this all you have to offer?"

"Hardly!" yelled Kiba, "_Wolf Attack!_"

Kiba's shield opened and energy blasts in the form of Akamaru's snarling head shot at the demon, causing him to stagger back from the blast. Kiba then charged and attacked with his sword. Shadestriker tried to attack with his gauntlet, but Kiba knocked the blade away and slashed the demon with his sword several times before striking forward and impaling the demon, sending him staggering back.

"You might think you've won," snarled the demon, "but there are more to come and this is just the beginning."

With those words, the demon exploded and turned to ashes.


End file.
